cosmicmarvelfandomcom-20200215-history
K'aitian
The 'K'aitian's are a green skinned race of people native to the world of K'ai. Biology They are a green-skinned species similar to humans in many aspects. They are of similar size to humans, and have a variety of hair colors known colors include grey, black, blonde, and brown. Some members of the species have been depicted with beards. The rarest feature depicted amongst these people is pointed ears. Culture They have widely varied customs and ideas, there are two known civilizations of the K'aitians, the magic-oriented people of the Jade City, and the technologically oriented island nation of Pitll Pawob. There seems to be strict laws governing the leaders that hold the throne. At a certain point Queens must choose a mate, and it is forbidden for Queens to wed someone who has not proven themselves in battle against the dreaded Warthos. Religion Initially the species worshiped seemed to worship multiple gods (as evidenced by the exclamation "Gods of K'ai). One of their gods was called the Jade Goddess, not much is known about the entity but when the Hulk arrived on K'ai Jarella considered it a sign from the goddess that she should wed him. During a time of unrest following the war with Visis a plague of earthquakes ravaged K'ia. It was blamed on an ancient deity called the "God of the Mountain",a group of Zealots began making ritual sacrifices to via catapult to this god in order to quell it. In reality the "God" was merely a robot built in the image of the god from K'aitian legend by Psyklop, and the earthquakes the result of the hulks previous departure from the world. It was believed by them that the valley of life was some sort of after-life, it was forbidden for anyone living to enter the valley, for fear they would be set upon by demons. Bones of the living who dared enter were displayed to warn people away, and the dead were left outside of the valley, where the demons would claim the corpse and bury it. After the Hulk restored the world from a cataclysm he inadvertently caused he and Jarella began to be regarded as gods by the K'aitians. Numerous sects arose each claiming they knew the single divine truth concerning the Hulk. This caused war and strife amongst the K'aitians. History The history of the people is complex, there was a long period of technological prowess and ability. Objects like Bands of Levitation, Force Blasters, and even interstellar craft were created, and subsequently lost when civilization fell and was reverted to a primal level. Sorcery Sorcery is important to their culture and there is an official group called the Pantheon of Sorcerers found amongst them that apparently at the service of whoever is currently leading them. It is important to note that not all K'aitian are sorcerers, but there seems to be virtually zero taboos geared towards magic in the culture. Powers The magic-using members of the species have pioneered a number of spells for various uses. Transportation The mystical ability to transport people from one location to another, made all the more significant in that they can breach the size barrier between the microverse and the normal universe. Teach Language The ability to magically induce the ability for other to speak their language. The spell to teach the hulk their language had an interesting side effect on the Hulk, it made the Bruce Banner personality and intellect dominant. Known Individuals Category:Races Category:K'aitians